


Cuddling

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 52. “Can we cuddle?”





	Cuddling

Whenever Robbie returned home from his night job, there was usually no one awake. So waking into his house, after softly closing the door behind him, the last thing he expected see was Daisy, curled up on the couch. He made a beeline for her, pausing only to hang up his keys and slip off his shoes before leaning over the top of the couch.

"Daisy?" He questioned softly, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. It was a little concerning to see her up, since it was almost two thirty in the morning. She was also laying in complete darkness.

She shifted slightly to lace their fingers together. "Nightmare." She replied, just as quietly.

"Anything I can do?"

Daisy was quiet for a couple seconds, then, “Permission for cuddles?”

“Permission granted.” He said with a small smile. Daisy gave a sniffle before slowly standing from the couch. She grabbed his hand tightly as they walked the short distance to their bedroom.He wrapped his arms around her middle once they were both settled in, already feeling drowsy. Daisy rolled over, pressing her face into his neck.

“I love you.” She whispered, and he placed a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
